regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 139
Day 92 Zweihard Blacksteel has just presented the created Dwarven Battle Axe to his brother Thane Einhard Blacksteel, who was just in a meeting with other Thanes. Thane Einhard had then tested it by throwing it into a nearby wall to Zweihard's horror. Day 99 Over the next week more Thanes arrive. Thane Einhard is getting reports on scouts about the Hobgoblin activities and holding meeting with the other Thanes. Zweihard goes to visit the small chapel in the Keep where he was taunt by a Priestess Johanna, and borrows a relics to cast an augury spell. The relic is made from 1000 year old bones of his Blacksteel ancestor who founded the Keep. He asks toe augury if he should join Einhard in his crusade against the hobgoblins. Zweihard gets back the answer 'Great Destruction'. (Need to recap this section. 41 min into vod so far) Day ? Thane Einhard orders Zweihard to go to Mil Faldur to inform them of the coming war. Got 3 goats as mules. Casts animal friendship on them. Day X On his way to his destination, at a Coal Mine, he comes across some Goblins with Halfling Prisoners. Zweihard kills the Goblin Shaman and retreats back to the halfings, who are pleased to be freed. The 3 Halfling were the sherpas for Bluejay, the Cleric of Sayor that Zweihard found dead at the start of his Rite of Passage. The halflings says they were hunting down Mithril for a coming threat from the South-East much more terrible than Orcs. The Halfling decide to follow Zweihard to Mil Faldur. Day X+1 They head off to Mil Faldur. Day X+2 The halflings find some berries and Zweihard makes 8 goodberries. They continue to Mil Faldur. No encounters. Day X+3 The halflings find some berries and Zweihard makes 11 goodberries. They continue to Mil Faldur. No encounters. Day X+5 They continue to Mil Faldur. In the evening Zweihard and the Halflings ambushed by a burred Cyclops. The Cyclops looks confused. Zweihard takes the goats northwards, the Halflings heading East. Cyclops takes stock of his surroundings. Zweihard throws a Dust Devil at the Cyclops. The Cyclops kills the dust devil, but Zweihard hits the Cyclops in the eye with a sunscorch. Zweihard stops running after 5 minutes, turns back and sees the Cyclops dig a hole to pull out a Cyclops. Then another. Zweihard doesn't find the halflings. Day X+7 Zweihard makes it to Mil Faldur. Zweihard attaches his Blacksteel tabard at the end of his halberd and lights produce flame to be visible. A walled Dwarven City, a few human buildings down at the docks. The ocean side isn't walled in. Many buildings are build into he hills. At the South-East Gate, Zweihard asks about the 3 Halfling, and they haven't been spotted. Zweihard asks the cyclopes and the guards haven't heard of them. Zweihard changes his plans and decides to meet the Dwarf Lords that night instead of waiting for the next day. EXP: 2350 (1175 to each class) Total Exp: 9900 Category:Dicing with Death Episodes